


~Soul Friends~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kazuhina, M/M, Running Away, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Kazuichi was fed up with constantly arguing with his parents so he decides to runway but doesn't have anywhere to go, so he hits up Hajime if he has extra room.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 14





	~Soul Friends~

Kazuichi always had family issues. Those issues ranged from arguing to physical violence, Kazuichi had to put up with this for the longest and the more time that this continued the more he wanted to just runaway. 

This time Kazuichi wanted to try something other than engineering for the experience of trying something new, but his parents disproved of the new possible hobby that Kazuichi want to preserve. That was the final straw for Kazuichi, he was already tired of the mistreatment that he got and him being an outcast to people didn't make it better.

So during lunchtime, while his parents were eating, Kazuichi was packing all of his stuff and only keeping the useless stuff at home. It wasn't long before his parents called him down to eat, but by the time they went up to his room he was already gone.

As Kazuichi was walking down to a park, he started to think about who to call since he didn't have any extra family to go to, and even if he did, it would be a bad idea since his parents could track him down very easily that way. So he thought of second options, he doubt that his best friend Gundam would help him since he was on vacation, Miu couldn't help either so that left Hajime.

Hajime was the type of person that anyone could call up and he would be there and Kazuichi really needed that right now.

*Ring*

*Ring*

Hajime: Hey, what's up Kazuichi?

Kazuichi: Hey Hajime, do you have extra room in your apartment?

Hajime: Maybe, why?

Kazuichi: Well what happened was that I was having issues with my family and it got too much so I ran away.

Hajime: Oh well if that's the case I could try to make room.

Kazuichi: Thanks Hajime, this means so much to me.

As the call ended, Kazuichi made his way to Hajime's apartment. When he got there, Hajime made sure that there was room where he could sleep and lucky enough, there was a spot where Kazuichi could put his stuff and sleep for the night.

After everything was settled, the two talked about the different possibilities of where could Kazuichi stay or even live at, but for now they settled on a common ground of Kazuichi staying with Hajime for the time being. So when they came to a conclusion, Hajime suggests that they should do something to pass the time.

Kazuichi was hesitant about that since he didn't want to get too comfortable at his apartment but was reassured that he could get comfortable because he didn't need the extra burden. So the two decided to play some video games, but Kazuichi was very bad at games so he most certainly wouldn't have a good time, but surprisingly he actually enjoyed playing, he still sucked but he had fun.

They played until nighttime, and Hajime noticed that it was almost around time for them to go to sleep but Kazuichi wanted to stay awake a little bit longer, so they went to Hajime's room to play a little game of truth or dare. 

Hajime started first, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that black is your natural hair color?"

"Yes, but I dyed it for personal reasons"

Then Kazuichi started, "Truth or Dare Hajime?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell a deep dark secret of yours"

"One time I accidentally stole from my favourite candy shop as a kid and had that guilt ever since"

Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's your dark secret"

"Leave me alone, I was five okay"

"Alright, True or Dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you sleep with stuffed animals?"

"Yea, duh, of course I do" Kazuichi said confidently.

"Oh that's interesting"

"Well could I go again?" Hajime asked.

"I guess" Kazuichi replied.

"Alright, this time you do a dare, so I dare you to close your eyes."

Kazuichi closed his eyes but started to worry about his surroundings, but was caught off guard by sudden contact and when he opened his eyes out of shock, Hajime was kissing him. Kazuichi didn't know what to do at that moment but he pushed him off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kazuichi yelled.

"I just wanted to try something, alright?" Hajime said in disappointment.

But before Hajime could explain further, Kazuichi got up and left the room. Hajime knew he fucked up, but for some reason he didn't go after Kazuichi and just tried to forget about it and went to sleep.

When it was in the middle of the night, Kazuichi was tossing and turning in the covers and suddenly sprung up in a panic. It took awhile for him to realize that he had a nightmare. He usually doesn't get nightmares, but ever since the issues with his family became worse he constantly had nightmares.

Kazuichi tried to fall back asleep but he couldn't, he tried everything to different sleeping positions to getting some water but nothing worked. But for some reason he just wanted to be accompanied by Hajime even though he pushed him during their game of truth or dare.

So Kazuichi got up and quietly went into Hajime's room where he was sleeping. He tried to be as quiet as possible but Hajime still woke up.

"What is it?" Hajime asked sleepily.

"Um could I sleep with you tonight? I just don't feel comfortable out there alone" Kazuichi said as he clenched the cover.

Yea, yea, sure just make sure that you don't knock over anything."

So as Kazuichi laid down next to Hajime, he felt like he was at peace and he could fall asleep but somehow that wasn't enough. By the time Kazuichi was in a comfortable position, Hajime was already fast asleep. So Kazuichi decided to move Hajime's hands to where it looked like Hajime was pulling him closer to him and when he did that, he felt like he actually could fall asleep peacefully.

But Kazuichi knew that he would have to deal with this in the morning but for right now there is no place he rather be.


End file.
